I Wrote Your Name
by Goffgurl08
Summary: So, I had to reupload this story since I saved it improperly; sorry to anyone who may have been reading it at the time. Basically this story involves Fiona and Imogen's pov in between scenes from the show. However, I wasn't a big fan of the finale, so I think I will be changing it up as the story progresses. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Fiona had hit rock bottom during her drinking stage before Bobby's trial; however, as she set her bags down in her spare apartment, emptiness settled in. The pain she felt slowly trickled its way down, from the heaviness in her shoulders to her carefully manicured toes.

It had been a long break; rehab had been great for her drinking problem, it had also helped her with her intimacy issues; she and her counselor had pinpointed it as one of her main triggers. At the time Fiona had agreed with him due to the pain of a string of failed relationships.

However, as she stood inside her loft by herself the true problem and demon that Fiona had tried so hard to avoid during her stint in rehab came tumbling back. Loneliness. Her mother and father, Declan, Holly J. and Anya. All gone. She felt herself drift to the kitchen and before she realized what she was doing, she had opened her fridge in search of champagne. Luckily, the only bottle left was one that Holly J. had switched for seltzer water.

Gripping the bottle she slid down the side of the fridge, fighting off tears that wouldn't come and emptiness that wouldn't leave.

* * *

Imogen pressed her foot lightly on the pedal to her sewing machine, her new dress for school almost complete. Some people would think she was crazy if they knew she made some of her own clothes, but she didn't care. Imogen wanted to ignore the petty issues of high school, although she knew it was impossible. Even though she tried to brush it off, the years of being teased for how she acted or what she wore had left a deep emotional scar that only she could see.

This past year hadn't been terrible. She actually made a friend instead of scaring one away, although at times she could tell that he was as crazy as she was. She knew that she had gone overboard on obsessing over Eli last year, but she was thankful that he had pushed that aside to become her friend.

She hated to dwell over what people thought of her, but sometimes it was hard not to. Even though she acted like she didn't hear people whispering, she could. Sometimes she figured that since everyone already thought she was a freak that she might as well act as crazy as she could, such as trying to be Clare.

This year, though, Imogen knew things would be different; she would make them be different. She didn't want to be that crazy obsessed girl, or the freak, or the girl who tried to be Clare. She wanted to be known as Imogen.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona sat down next to Marisol; a mixture of emotions flooded her mind. On the one hand she was beyond excited to be speaking to Marisol, one of the popular girls of Grade 12. On the other hand…

Fiona sneaked a glance towards Imogen, whom had taken a seat in the corner of the room by herself. She could tell that she had upset the girl by not taking her up on her offer, and she felt awful for it. If she wanted to make something of herself this year, though, she knew she couldn't sit with Imogen. Maybe as the year progresses, once she is already friends with Marisol and Katie, she could introduce them to Imogen, and maybe they would accept her. But right now…

Fiona turned back to Marisol as she blabbed about how some niner threw up in the caf this morning from nerves. She managed to pull a smile back to her face and indulge herself into the gossip.

* * *

Imogen felt the burn of embarrassment in her cheeks as she stared at the back side of Fiona walking towards Marisol. She quickly turned away and found a seat in the back of the class, where she doubted anyone else would sit. She should have known that this year wouldn't be any different than the last. She also should have known better than to try and befriend Fiona Coyne. The girl was legendary at Degrassi; everyone knew she came from a wealthy family and lived in luxury.

Trying to act as though the diss hadn't bothered her, Imogen opened her book trying to immense herself in it before class began, but the laughter coming from the popular table rang in her head. Knowing that the laughter was at her own expense, Imogen fought back the burn in the back of her throat, vowing to not let the pain of rejection hurt her once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the back of her cab, Fiona finally had a moment to think. Today had been wild; not only had she managed to become friends with the two most popular girls in school, she was also hosting a party for them. She grinned at her successful progress, unable to contain the excitement any longer. She had already made some phone calls to the caterer and disc jockey, and everything was falling into place nicely.

Well, everything except one small hitch in her plan. She knew that Katie and Marisol wouldn't exactly be thrilled when she told them that she had invited Imogen, but she didn't really plan on inviting her in the first place.

When Eli pushed the invite onto Fiona, she almost said no, but one look at Imogen's face stopped her in her tracks. The girl sort of reminded her of herself. On the outside she just seemed slightly odd, dressed in her Degrassi blue with tights, but on the inside, Fiona could see the dejection still lingering on her face from earlier that morning. How could she deny the girl twice?

Luckily, Fiona had a plan; Imogen would come over early so that Fiona could help the girl tone her look down. Hopefully she could show her some easy ways to interact with the popular girls as well. She knew this plan would work; it had to.

* * *

Imogen spun around in front of her mirror, modeling the completed dress. The layers of pink, green and yellow lace danced around her dark tights as she finished. The simple fact that Fiona Coyne had invited her to her gala had pushed Imogen to finish the dress that evening. Imogen felt the rush of being invited to something as intimate as her get together exhilarating. She had been dying to become closer to Fiona since the play had finished last year. She wasn't sure what drew her toward Fiona; something about the way she acted so confident during the play sent Imogen's mind spinning. She picked up the last piece of her outfit, a lace bow that matched her tutu, and clipped it into her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona couldn't get over the initial shock of what Imogen had appeared in for the party. There she stood at her door in full punk mode. It had been one thing to see her at school; the uniforms tamed the student body's creative inclination towards wardrobe. However, when Fiona opened the door to Imogen, she stood there, frozen as she tried to decide what to do. At first she couldn't believe that Imogen had picked out that outfit, but then as she walked down the hall with her to show her the other dresses she had, she felt something else. It crept up from the pit of her stomach and into her mind. The entire time that Fiona had spent convincing Imogen to wear something else, something toned down, she tried to figure out the feeling that had taken ahold of her.

Now, as she sat on the couch waiting for Imogen to finish changing into a formal black dress, she began to realize that she liked how Imogen looked in the outfit. There was something about the colors of the lace that made her green eyes shine, even beneath her glasses.

Fiona chewed on lip, nervously awaiting Imogen to finish.

"Hey." A soft voice danced from behind Fiona.

"Oh wow!" Fiona stood up and crossed the room towards Imogen, who stood there in the dark dress. While Imogen looked lovely in the dress, there was something lacking compared to the previous one.

Fiona placed her hand on Imogen's shoulder and steered her back to the mirror.

"Here, I know you like your hair up, but I think that you would look even better in this dress if we let it down. Please?" Fiona gave a small smile into the mirror, searching Imogen's eyes for a response. Imogen took a deep breath, and after a moment she finally responded.

"Fiona, you know these people better than I do. If you think it will be better to have my hair down, then I will. But only if you think that's what we should do." And with that, Imogen smiled back.

There it was again. That feeling that Fiona felt earlier. She wanted to take a moment to analyze it, but she knew she didn't have time; her guests would be here any minute.

"It's only for tonight. I'm not expecting you change your look completely. I just want you to have a good impression on Marisol and Katie so that we can all be friends." Fiona placed her hand atop of the bow on Imogen's head and gently untied it, amazed at how soft her hair felt.

Imogen's hair dropped from her head, covering her bare shoulders. She turned to face Fiona, who was gently brushing out the knots that had formed from her buns.

"I suppose the only thing left are my glasses," Imogen stated, as she started to lift her hands to remove them, "I really only need them for school, but I've always liked how they looked."

Fiona stopped brushing and glanced at the girl. While she had very pretty eyes, there was something about her glasses that framed her face perfectly.

"No!" Fiona said abruptly, grabbing Imogen's right hand, "You should keep them on!"

Imogen had stopped, one of her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open. Realizing that she sounded like a crazy fool, she backpedaled. "I just mean that you shouldn't have to change everything, and I think your glasses look nice on you."

Fiona dropped her hand to her side, not wanting to appear as though she were holding onto Imogen's hand for too long. While she was out in school and proud to be who she was she did worry sometimes that straight girls would misinterpret her actions.

Imogen grinned at Fiona and gave a pretend curtsey to her. "Why thank you Miss Fiona, I do appreciate you for lettin' me keep my glasses." Imogen replied in a silly southern accent.

Fiona couldn't help but giggle back. "Come on, we've a party to host!"

* * *

Imogen felt her anger reach a breaking point, and she slammed the door to Fiona's backside as she walked away from her house. Just when she thought that she had made a friend, Fiona had completely turned on her.

She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming that door as well. She took one look at herself in the mirror before throwing herself onto her bed. Why had she trusted her? Why had she thought it would be okay? Anger tumbled into frustration which led to tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

She sniffed, and scooped up her fuzzy pink pillow, burying her face into it. Just once she would like to make a friend, a genuine friend that would like her for her and not turn their back on her when she needed them the most.

Of course, just when she thought that she had found that in Fiona, the girl betrayed her and took Katie and Marisol's side. Imogen thought that she had seen something different in Fiona. When she confided to her about her alcohol problem, she thought she saw something there that she hadn't noticed before; vulnerability. It proved to her that they weren't so different, she thought. But clearly she was mistaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona swallowed deeply as she paid for the coffee she had purchased. Stepping outside of the café, she walked down the streets of Toronto, praying that she could find the right way to tell Imogen she was sorry. The last time she had felt this awful was when she was rejected by Holly J.

She didn't know what it was about Imogen or why she felt so badly, she just knew that she had to right the situation as quickly as possible. There was something about the younger girl that Fiona couldn't quite pinpoint. Something that made her want to crawl on her knees and beg for forgiveness until she accepted.

As she entered the caf, Fiona stopped and leaned against the frame to the door for a moment to stare at Imogen. The girl looked positively silly wearing oversized overalls, her hair pulled back in her usual buns, yet something about her also made Fiona take a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. It was just the nerves of not knowing whether she would accept her forgiveness, right?

Pushing herself off the frame, she proceeded towards Imogen, prepared to face the anger of the short, brunette who was un-tin foiling the caf.

* * *

Imogen pushed open the door of the shaft elevator that led her to Fiona's floor. She could hardly believe what a turn around the last few weeks had been. After forgiving Fiona for the tin-foiling mishap, she and Fiona had become inseparable at school. When their life skills teacher had them pair up for their house project, Fiona instantly chose Imogen, a far cry from the beginning of the year.

At lunch she had suggested that Imogen come over to her apartment to begin the project, and here she was about to enter casa Coyne. Her nerves had been on over drive since Fiona had suggested it. It was one thing to be friends at school, but to be invited to her apartment? She knew they needed to work on the project _somewhere_; however, she assumed it would be the school library.

Her arms ached from carrying the ply wood necessary for the walls. By the time she made it to the front of the wooden door of Fiona's apartment, she nearly dropped the boards on her feet. Lifting her arm, she gently knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she could hear a frantic Fiona from within the loft. The sound of rushed footsteps followed by a yanking of the door and a disheveled Fiona greeted Imogen.

"I'm so sorry," Fiona began, as she pulled open the door for Imogen to step inside, "I started to run out after school to pick up the concrete, but then I laid down to take a nap and the next thing I knew it was almost 6, so I had to run out and grab the concrete mix-"

"Wow…" Imogen cut Fiona off, as she stepped inside her apartment, only half listening to the other girls babble.

Fiona tilted her head and stopped mid-sentence. "Wow?"

"Your apartment… you have this all to yourself?" Imogen asked, studying the décor of the living room.

"Yea… I do. Sometimes my mother is here, but not very often. Most of the time she is in New York working on the foundation." Fiona finished.

Imogen turned to face the girl. Most people Fiona's age would be glad to have a place all to themselves and away from their family. But as Imogen studied Fiona's face and tone, she realized that Fiona didn't feel the same. Her face appeared pained for a moment, before she turned away from Imogen.

Imogen took a deep breath, and glanced towards the kitchen. Not wanting to soil the mood, she skipped into the room full of stainless steel appliances and solid oak cabinets.

"What kind of food do you have? I'm starrrrvinngg!" Imogen end her sentence overdramatically, pretending to collapse over the granite counter.

Fiona giggled from behind her. "Well, I'm not sure what you enjoy, but I have some caviar," Fiona pulled out the can and shook it lightly, "and frozen crepes, and also some day-old sushi." Fiona gave a half grin and shrugged.

Imogen lifted her eyebrows, "Wow, sounds like you're prepared for a zombie apocalypse!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't judge me! I can't help it that I have no cooking skills outside a microwave; you can thank that silver spoon I've had in my mouth." Fiona said matter of factly, turning back to the fridge and pulling out the boxed crepes.

"Crepes it is!" Imogen said with a laugh, "You do know how to use the microwave, right?"

Imogen turned away from Fiona as the other girl busied herself with preparing the crepes. Curiosity had taken over Imogen, and she began pulling open different cabinets to see what was stored inside. Most were empty, which for some reason made Imogen feel empty as well. While this apartment seemed like a home to Fiona, the kitchen itself was very telling as to how she truly felt. Ordering out every night because no one was around to share a meal had to be lonely.

Imogen reached for a small cabinet on the side of the sink, to what looked like a bread cabinet, only to find a bottle of champagne inside. Unsure of what to do, she stood there for a moment, examining the bottle, shocked that Fiona would have a bottle of alcohol in her loft.

The microwave went off, and Imogen heard Fiona shout "Done!" She quickly turned around, with the bottle in hand to face Fiona.

Fiona turned to hand Imogen her plate, "And for you-" but stopped upon seeing what was in her hand.

"Why do you have this, Fiona?" Imogen asked quietly, staring down Fiona from atop her glasses.

Fiona sighed and put down her plate, "I-" she started to answer defensively to the question, but Imogen watched as the Fiona face slowly shifted from determination to defeat.

"I don't know. I guess I just keep it in case." She said, swallowing.

"In case what? Fiona, you know better! This is like asking for a relapse!" Imogen felt her own anger rising as she stared at Fiona. The girl had worked so hard to become sober, and yet she kept a bottle in her house 'just in case'? Imogen also felt angry at the thought of Fiona relapsing at all. She wanted to know where this frustration was coming from, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's time to get rid of this, Fiona, don't you see? If you ever have the urge to drink, call me. Don't sit at home by yourself and stare at a bottle!"

Fiona stood there, staring at Imogen, giving her a powerful gaze that she had to pull herself away from.

"You would do that for me?" Almost a whisper from Fiona, "No one has really offered that route since Holly J. left." Fiona said, staring sadly at Imogen.

Imogen paused, bottle still in hand and studied Fiona. The pain on her face was so obvious; Imogen was having trouble holding herself together.

"Let's get rid of this, _now. _I will always be there for you when you need someone. If you're bad side says 'hey Fiona, let's get a drink' have your good side call me, okay?" Imogen said, using voices to mimic 'good Fiona' and 'bad Fiona'.

Fiona laughed, tears of joy mingling with tears of laughter, "Okay, I'm sold. Let's get rid of it. Together. With you here, I can't lose, right?"

Imogen opened the bottle of champagne slowly, anticipating the pop of the cork. Once it had bounced off the ceiling and sent both girls jumping, Imogen started to pour the bottle out.

"Wait!" Fiona said to her, and stepping beside the younger girl, she wrapped her hand around the top of the bottle as well, placing her hand over top of Imogen's.

"Together, remember?" Fiona asked, giving Imogen a shy smile, her eyes drifting down to their hands.

Imogen felt her heart unexpectedly thud in her ribcage as Fiona placed her hand over her own. Her skin was warm and smooth, a sharp contrast to the coolness of her rings on that hand. Imogen glanced down to their hands as well, the nerves she had felt at the door coming back in a ten-fold.

"Together." She smiled back at Fiona, and putting her thoughts aside, they both dumped the alcohol down the drain.

"Now, onto that house project!" Fiona stated, pulling her hand away from Imogen's. She turned away and walked towards the living room, pony tail swishing behind her. Imogen sighed, already missing the older girls touch, and turned away from the kitchen to focus on reality.


	6. Chapter 6

A dim glow emitted from Fiona's alarm clock, casting the room in a bluish haze. The clock read 12:47 a.m.; well past Fiona's bedtime. She inhaled deeply, trying to push all thoughts out of her mind. A cool breeze drifted through the room, as Fiona had opened the window to her fire escape to listen to the sounds of Toronto.

Try as she might, she couldn't banish the thoughts that crept into her head after Imogen had left her loft. The night had been fairly eventful for both of them. Finding her alcohol stash was awkward enough; then Imogen had to throw around lines to leave Fiona even more curious about the girl.

_Soulmates._

What did she mean? Fiona knew overanalyzing the phrase would cause her more trouble than anything, but she couldn't help it. After tonight, Fiona realized that Imogen was becoming more than a friend to her. It wasn't that hard to figure out; the butterflies in her stomach, the sweaty palms when she came close to the other girl, being at a loss for words. She had been there before with Holly J, so the realization that she had a crush on Imogen wasn't a surprising one.

What she didn't want to admit was that this time it went beyond a crush. Even though she had the butterflies again, they were much stronger than with Holly J. Of course when Imogen threw out the's' word, Fiona knew she had to stop the heartache train before it began. She hadn't overcome her feelings for Holly J just to be sucked into another straight girl down spiral.

She sighed once more and flipped herself over, snuggling into the silk sheets, the cool breeze sliding against her exposed shoulders. Pushing Eli to Imogen would be the only chance she had to escape this before it grew to the point of no return. Resolution set into Fiona, and she knew what she needed to do to save herself from the mess of a straight girl crush.

* * *

Tapping her foot to music only she could hear, Imogen sat in 4th period, tuning out the boring lecture from Ms. O about Music Theory. Imogen took a moment to peer at Eli from the corner of her eye and saw that he, as well, seemed to be ignoring the lecture and was writing something instead.

She had been surprised to hear from Fiona that Eli had feelings for her. The events of last year still plagued Imogen. She had been madly in _lust_ with him last year, but like she had explained to Fiona last night, she sent those feelings packing.

Now, as she had time to ponder, she realized that he was a fairly decent looking guy. He was nicely built with sloppy yet attractive dark hair, and ever since he continued his medication he had been a great friend to her. However, that was Imogen's dilemma. Eli was, indeed, a good friend but did she still want to _be_ with him?

Every time she thought about Eli, Fiona came to mind as well. Why? Imogen didn't have the answer to that question, either. Imogen knew Fiona was gay; everyone in the class knew. Imogen never considered herself gay because of her feelings toward Eli, but she knew that there were more than just normal friendship feelings for Fiona floating about. Oddly enough, the thought didn't scare her as much as she thought it would.

What did scare her, though, was the fact that Fiona was really trying to set her and Eli up. Did this mean that Fiona no longer wanted to be friends? Had she done something so crazy that Fiona was embarrassed to be seen with her?

Plagued with her issue, Imogen let out a loud, verbal sigh.

"Yes, Miss Moreno, is my class boring you _that_ much?" Ms. O asked, as she stood in front of the room, one hand on her hip and eyebrow raised beneath her glasses.

Imogen blushed as she sank into her seat, feeling all eyes on her.

"No, Ms. O, it won't happen again." Imogen nearly whispered as the classroom fell completely silent. Ms. O shook her head, took a deep breath and turned back to the chalkboard, continuing her lecture.


End file.
